Research goals: Structure of a treatise entitled: First Principles of Medical Experience, its first chapter, entitled Causal Thought in Medicine, is the English version of my La pensee causale en medecine, Presses Universitaires de France, 1950, published in Bibliotheque de Philosophie Contemporaine, Section dirigee par G. Bachelard (the English version has been completed), its second chapter entitled Moral Thought in Medicine is the English version of my La pensee morale en medecine, Presses Universitaires de France, 1954, published in Bibliotheque de Philosophie Contemporaine, Section dirigee par Rene Le Senne, (the English version has been completed). The third chapter entitled Instrumental Thought in Medicine has not been published in any language. The proposed project is conceived and submitted in continuation of the first and second projects and of many years' studies and publications on the history of psychiatry, the history of ideas in psychotherapy, the work of Pinel and the influence of all these factors on the origin and structure of contemporary psychiatry.